Tears Shed
by StingyNachos
Summary: The first time they were for her. Repeat. Then they were for them. Repeat. The third time there were none...


I. Sal

The first time they were his for she had been stolen. A monster garbed in white had spirited her away, all that remained was her lifeless husk. He finally understood despair watching her like that. He had done everything to protect her; he had turned his back towards her, merely to protect her.

He had realized long ago that his wish was a selfish one. By saving her, he was condemning the entire ocean. He was averting his eyes from the truth, whilst the home she loved dearly drew closer to its demise and hers too.

He had watched in revulsion, unable to move, as she had turned towards him; and in that moment, that second her back was to that other man, she had been knocked down. It was then that the ending he had been so desperately avoiding began.

She cried whilst being violated; and he remained a bystander, the scar ridden body that she had accepted refused to move. He pleaded, he begged, he bargained. He offered that man anything, in return for her. But it seemed they were the same in a way, that man and him. They both only wanted her.

His blood had continued to flow and he had blacked out, after which he realized he had left her alone, for her mind to be broken. And it had been broken. When he came to, she smiled eerily at him from the edge of a cliff; her dress was seemingly dyed with red hues matching the blood-stained ground. She seemed to be trying to show him that she had embraced death, that one step would leave her tumbling to the bottom of the cliff, where the bodies of her friends lay to rest.

She said she had finally understood how the sea should be. Samekichi wondered if that was truly her speaking.

* * *

><p>II. The Great Sorceress<p>

The next time she shed them, not for him though; for everyone. Sitting atop a jagged rock, Samekichi forlornly gazed at the ocean loll, just as it had done for decades.

The time when the sun had bled, and the ocean was tinged with rust, had begun to fade from memory. Of course, her memory had not faded, she was being honored. To him though, her back, as she left him, haunted him.

Every day he thought of her, how could he not when his home was her namesake? Her name was the great blue sea, and as much as he wished to leave this place, he couldn't. He didn't want to leave the place that she had given her life to protect. To leave this place would be tarnishing her last wish.

She had cried before she became one with the ocean, her namesake. Samekichi didn't have the energy to cry, eternally remaining in his melancholic solitude.

* * *

><p>III. Sea of Death<p>

The third time, and the last time, she didn't cry. Wadanohara had watched as, with only one good eye, he had left to save her ocean. He said he wanted a world where she could be happy.

She tried to convey to him that she wanted the same, that she wanted to be with him. Had her feeling reached him, she wondered this. He had turned back one last time, to tell her he understood.

She couldn't stop him as he left, she hoped he realized that she had finally understood the words he had clumsily stumbled over that night on Star Isle.

* * *

><p>IV. His Return<p>

When he finally returns she cries, she cries for him and the years he had been missing. She worried for years that he would ever escape, that he would return to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha just a little thing I wrote in my free time. When I'm motivated I can write, but my motivation only lasts for a mazimum of like 1000 words. Then I'm dead for a few weeks. Just a notice that I didn't have any beta or editor, so if you notice any mistakes please tell me.<strong>

**I really wanted to contribute to this awesome fandom, and I highly recommend everyone to play this game. It's heavily story based (not much gameplay) but it's a free rpg game that has been translated by vgperson. It's available for Macs and PCs.**

**I haven't really been working that much on my warriors story, but I haven't dropped it either. I'll keep working, I've just been really unsatisfied with my writing, I think it's very amateur and I just can't find the will to write.**


End file.
